


I Believe

by Ace_of_Demi_Space



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Demi_Space/pseuds/Ace_of_Demi_Space
Summary: Kevin Price believed…what? Barely a week into the mission he had been dreaming about since he was ten years old and he was questioning everything he had ever believed.
Kudos: 3





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** K+  
>  **Warnings:** Not-so-nice thoughts about God, brief non-descriptive references to death and assault  
>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Characters:** Kevin Price  
>  **Setting:** Post-musical  
>  **Author’s Note:** No offense is intended to those who believe in God and/or religion. This is a work of fiction solely meant to delve into a fictional character’s mindset and crisis of faith.

# I Believe

Kevin Price believed…what? Barely a week in Uganda—a week into the mission he had been dreaming about since he was ten years old—and he was questioning everything he had ever believed for the first time. No, not for the first time. The questions, the doubts, had always been there, simmering in some deep recess of his mind that he shoved them into long ago. 

Because a good Mormon doesn’t doubt. A good Mormon just knows. And Kevin is—was?—a good Mormon. He knew all the words by heart, could put on the proper smile and knew just the right thing to say to bring the lost into the fold. All his life he had worked and he worked, losing himself in the rhetoric and pushing the worries and the fears and the never-ending questions away. 

And for what? So that he could get a paradise that was a never-ending version of a vacation he took when he was nine years old? So that people could praise him for his sacrifices? So that one day he would be remembered as nothing more than just a great Mormon? 

People were _dying_. Actually dying. And he thought he could make everything better with a few words from books supposedly dictated by a man in the sky? Him? A nineteen-year-old kid from Utah? _He_ was going change the world? He couldn’t even save one person! Couldn’t keep the General from killing that man in cold blood! Couldn’t keep the General from touching him. 

It was almost funny. All his life he had blindly believed that God was good, that He would help the needy. But who was helping the new widow with three mouths to feed and another on the way? Who was helping those dying of disease without medicine or comfort? Who helped him when he was alone and bleeding outside the clinic? Where was the Good Helper when people needed Him most? 

And then came Elder Cunningham. The super Mormon who had never read a single verse of Scripture. The boy who got everything he ever wanted without even know what he was believing in. That was the real kicker, wasn’t it? Arnold Cunningham believed in something he didn’t even understand. Arnold Cunningham lied and made stuff up and baptized dozens into a church that would brand him a heretic if they ever learned. 

And yet Arnold Cunningham’s stories made more sense than anything he had studied in nineteen years in the church. Sure, they were complete and utter lies, but everyone knew they were lies. And still they chose to believe. Because those made-up stories pointed to something bigger, to something real, to something worth believing. Community. Helping others. Love. Joy. Real truths that could change the world, even if the stories around them were just made-up stories. 

Kevin Price wasn’t sure what he believed anymore. Maybe there was some magical being in the sky watching over them all. Maybe there wasn’t. In the end, did it really matter? Because here, in this small Ugandan village, something had been created that went beyond any god. Something that preached to the real-world situations people were facing each and every day. Something that was meant to help, not hurt or control or even reward. It was something deeper, something he didn’t know he wanted until it was right in front of his eyes. 

And that? That was something worth believing in.


End file.
